Reboot
by oreoinqwbu
Summary: Several months after the incident, Big Hero 6 comes across the 32nd Annual Robotic Engineering Competition. They're determined to win this year and beat their ultimate rival, Sanfransokyo University of Robotics. Not only that, but a new girl prodigy transfers in, and she and Hiro don't get along right off the bat. Or, could it be something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

**A/N: Agh super excited for this fanfic! No idea where this'll take me but I really do hope you'll enjoy!**

**I watched Big Hero 6 about a week ago and totally fell in love!**

**Gets pretty heated towards end of chapter, so beware. *Beginning is important to understand setting.**

**I don't own Big Hero 6, or characters**

***

Three months since the whole incident. I had already settled down for the most part and life seemed to start coming back together, almost even becoming normal.

But in life, when everything seems to go right, it goes horribly, horribly wrong.

"All done." I say. We're at the university in Tadashi's old workroom, my workroom.

"Thanks! I owe you and Baymax one for sure, Hiro." Honey Lemon says to me.

She had just finished her monthly check up from Baymax.

His arm extends and hands her a lollipop.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" He asks her in his monotone voice.

"I'm satisfied with your service, thank you very much!" She says, as she plucks the orange flavored candy from his soft hand.

He walks to his red charging station and deflates.

I smile.

"Heads!" A voice calls.

I duck and a disc skims over my head, millimeters away from my hair.

"Tell me sooner!" I complain.

The door swings open and GoGo struts in while obnoxiously chewing her gum, as usual.

"Sorry, not sorry. You should be used to this by now. How long has it been? Three months? This is how nerd school works, nerd." She says, smirking.

"Well sorry for not getting used to having my head almost chopped off everyday.." I trail off.

"Whoaa.. Calm down guys." Fred enters the room.

"Having a party without me?" Wasabi enters too.

Big Hero 6, reunited.

"Check this out." Fred says as he unrolls a poster onto my desk.

We all gather around it.

It's a white poster, with a robot on it. The words "32nd Grand Annual Robotic Engineering Competition" are printed across the top.

"All schools welcome, present your best robots.  
>Let your imagination take you to the top.<br>$10,000 prize and honorary trophy to the winning school."  
>Wasabi read in amazement.<p>

"It's finally here."

I look at everyone. Their faces are filled with awe, their eyes lit up with determination.

"What's this thing.. exactly?" I ask, confused. Everyone else seemed to already know what this competition thing was.

They ignored my question.

"What are we going to do this year?" Honey Lemon asks.

"Sanfransokyo University of Robotics better not be there. Hate them." GoGo says.

"Who?" I ask.

I get ignored again as Wasabi says, "We'll crush them this year. "

I'm ignored again. "Definitely." GoGo says as she pops her gum.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" I yell, frustrated.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Fred asks.

We all look at him. He was the one that brought this up.

"Ummm, like I brought this poster to show you guys this." He points at the corner of the page. Our eyes follow his finger.

"Okay, okay, see, it's a pizza ad! Super Pizza Speed Delivery! We could definitely order some for dinner, right? It's already 6:30! I'm starving! Partayyy!"

We sigh. Oh, Fred.

"Anywayss.." I say, refocusing on the actual content of the poster, still curious, "What is this?"

"It's a competition, read the words kid." GoGo says.

I roll my eyes.

"He knows how to read, GoGo," Honey Lemon says, "It's a competition we enter every year. Schools from all over Sanfransokyo enter. First it's County, here in Sanfransokyo. Then it's the Regionals, in Tokyofornia. Then the Nationals, Japerica. " She explains.

"So?" I ask. I didn't understand why this competition in particular was so great.

"So," Wasabi takes over, "Like it says on the poster, Jeffrey Marks is going to be there, like he has been for the past four years. As a judge." A smile spreads across his face at the mention of Jeffrey Marks.

"See, I told you. Read the words." GoGo says.

I roll my eyes.

"So?" I ask again, still not getting it. Jeffrey Marks may be one of the best robotic engineers out there, but I don't get why him being a judge at some competition is such a big deal..

"So, Hiro, once we graduate out of here, we'll have a stable job.  
>Marks always invites the winners of the competition to work at his company, RoboTech Inc. And the money is for the winning team's university." Honey Lemon explains.<p>

I nod thoughtfully. Jeffrey Marks, huh?

"And who are these Sanfransokyo University of Robotics people?" I ask.

"Our biggest rivals." GoGo says, with a hateful tone in her words.

"Rivals?"

"We, SanfransokyoU, are on top... After them. The farthest we've every been is Regionals, but only the first round. The farthest they've been is the finals for Regionals. We're close, but not good enough." Wasabi says.

"What?" I ask, confused. "But we're awesome!"

"Not awesome enough." Fred says, his expression is glum.

"We lose to them every year." Honey Lemon sighs.

The mood of them room just dropped from a 10 to a 0.

"Hey, hey, cheer up guys. We haven't even started and you're giving up. We're winning this year. And you even have a secret weapon." I smirk.

"And what would that be?" Wasabi asks.

"Me."

***

"Ahem." Someone coughs.

We turn towards the door. After about two hours of brainstorming, we felt pretty depressed. We came up with.. Absolutely nothing.

Krei is the one who comes out through the door.

I know what you're thinking: KREI?! But he's the bad guy here!

Well, we thought he was.

But turns out he's actually okay. Since the building burned down, he's funded the university with a lot of money to repair. It was all done in 1 month, flat.

Not only that, but in a way, he's replaced Prof. Callaghan. He oversees our work, gives recommendations, teaches us about the 'real robotic world' and so on. After all, he does have a PhD in Robotics Engineering.

Of course, he hasn't completely replaced Callaghan. Krei is more busy, with more business things to work on, but for the most part it's okay because we have a lot to work on too.

"Hey kids," He addresses us. One more thing about Krei, I hate when he calls us kids but, I doubt he's ever going to stop.

"A new student might transfer here. If she meets the requirements, she'll be here tomorrow. I think she's around your age, Hiro. A prodigy."

"Ooh! Another girl! And a prodigy! Yay!" Honey Lemon squeals.

"Yeah. Yay." Is all GoGo says.

Newbie, huh? I was getting sick of being the new guy anyways...

"I'm thinking of giving her the workroom next to Hiro's, is that okay?" He asks.

We all nod, not seeing a problem with it.

"Great. I need to leave, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waves his hand, turns, and leaves.

"New student..." I mumble to myself. It would be great to have a newbie. But a girl? Now I can't pick on her.. Not only that, but something felt wrong. What happened to needing to be tested to get in?

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. I have to go." I say, suddenly feeling sick.

"So soon?" Honey Lemon asks, a frown appearing on her face.

"But what about pizza?!" Fred wails.

"Ah, sorry guys," I frantically try to make up an excuse. "I, uh.. Aunt Cass wants me home for dinner! Bye!"

I grab my backpack and Baymax and run out the door. I go to the entrance when I overhear someone talking.

"Yes. Mhm, please do." I recognize the voice. It's Krei. I duck behind the wall. He seemed to be having a pretty serious conversation on the phone.

"Yes, she needs to be ready. She'll arrive here tomorrow. No one's suspecting a thing." He says.

What? 'No one's suspecting a thing?' What was he talking about? The new transfer?

"Brief her on what she needs to do... And make sure she listens." The last sentence seemed hard and cruel.

The other side of the line said something and in response, he said, "Of course, she'll fit in perfectly. Make sure she's ready for tomorrow. Ah, well, if she isn't.. I can do something about that." Again, the last part sounded a little suspicious.

My hand had been squirming around inside my pocket, a bad habit of mine that happened when I was nervous.

A coin falls out, making a_ plink!_ sound.

"Ow!" I accidentally say, I meant to say 'Oops'.

Suddenly Baymax started inflated. Just as he was about to say something, I covered his mouth and out a finger over my lips.

Krei must have heard the sound of him inflating or my coin dropping because he said, "Can't talk anymore, see you soon." He briefly ended the conversation and ended the call.

I peeked over the edge of the wall. He was looking around for signs of people, but no one was there.

He straightened out his jacket, slipped his phone into his pocket, and walked out towards his sleek, squeaky clean, black Mercedes.

"What is wrong?" Baymax asks.

"Nothing, I'm okay." I say as I pick the coin up.

"Your heart rate is rising rapidly."

"No, really Baymax, I'm okay."

After a few seconds, he said," Heart rate returning back to normal. Body levels seem to be in good health. Are you satisfied with you care?"

"Huh?" I was caught in my thoughts. What was Krei doing? Was he talking about the transfer? A knot in my stomach told me to be aware and cautious.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied with my care." I say to him.

I seriously did not want another incident to happen. Everyone was okay about Krei now, but I was never 100% sure about him. No one changes overnight like that.

What's going on?

Looks like I'll find out tomorrow.

New girl prodigy, huh.

***

**A/N: And scene! Was it okay? Please tell me so I can improve! Striving for becoming a better writer :)**

**Was the beginning boring? Constructive criticism is super, super, greatly appreciated, just so long as you don't harshly criticize my writing too much..**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**If you ask my to read any of your fanfics, I probably will, just ask!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you if you've read this far. If you actually read to here, comment "BH6" so I know. Sounds like a disease :0**

**2 Reviews/Follows (favoriting is optional) and I'll write another chapter!**

**Honestly, this story is about to get real...**

**till the next!**  
><strong>-Sammyy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - We Meet**

**A/N: tysm for all the greatly appreciated support! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Decided to squeeze a chapter in this week as a sign of thanks! Cramming for tests and barely finishing projects but whatever! Baymax says thank you! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, just my OC you'll meet this chapter.**

xXxXxXxX

_Chapter 2 - We Meet_

_Previously, in Chapter 1,_

_I seriously did not want another incident to happen. Everyone was okay about Krei now, but I was never 100% sure about him. No one changes overnight like that._

_What's going on?_

_Looks like I'll find out __tomorrow__._

_New girl prodigy, huh._

xXxXxXxX

"It is time to wake up. The average teen aged male needs eight to eleven hours of sleep. It is time to wake up. The average teen-"

"Ughhh... I get it Baymax." I say to him. One thing Tadashi missed in Baymax's programming: an alarm clock.

Okay, well he also missed an ice cream machine, snack bar, phone charging station, and wifi connection spot but, hey, who's counting?

Baymax stops the alarm.

"It is time for your first meal of the day, breakfast. Make sure it is nutritious and meets you daily calorie intake." He says.

"Mhm." I say as I get dressed. I grab my backpack.

I smelled bacon frying downstairs.

"Smells good." I smile at Aunt Cass as I meet her downstairs.

"Just the usual." She says modestly.

We both eat while the TV is running.

"Weather reports call for 70% chance rain starting at around 10 am. Get those umbrellas ready, folks.  
>Upcoming news: Professor Callaghan of SanfransokyoU is sentenced to fifteen years of prison as he admits all of his crimes during court." The TV babbled.<p>

Aunt Cass sighed and shook er head. "His poor daughter. She didn't do anything wrong but she won't see her own father for fifteen years."

Everytime I heard about Prof Callaghan I still got angry. Memories of Tadashi flash through my mind, as if mocking me.

"Oh that's right!" Aunt Cass exclaims, interrupting my thoughts.  
>"Could you bring Mochi to the vet today? They aren't allowing me to reschedule and there's a huge party reservation here today. They'll be here until about 8..." She trails off, as if not telling me the whole story.<p>

"And...?" I say, suspecting that is should know about it.

"I know you usually come home around 4 but this is going to be a private event so you can't be here until 8:30 ish, okay?" She says, all in one breath.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Hang out with your friends?" She tries. "You'll have Mochi, at least."

"A cat?! Really?!"

She smiles.

Honestly, Mochi isn't that bad, but sometimes staying out late in Sanfransokyo isn't such a good idea, especially when it's dark.

"Yes, really." Her tone get serious. Must be an important private event..

I gulp. "O-okay.. Well, we're going, then." I say, scooping Mochi up and signaling for Baymax to follow.

"Alright!" She says, but she's already in the kitchen.

The door jingles as we head out. As usual, Baymax has trouble fitting through.

"We really gotta do something about that," I say, pointing to his chubs.

Mochi meows in agreement.

"There, there." He says to Mochi, robotically petting her head.

"Your health is my first priority." He says calmly.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, already knowing beforehand that he would say that.

We get there in about half an hour by bus. It's only a mile of a commute to get there but Sanfransokyo traffic is always bad, so getting places takes wayyy longer than it should.

No one is here in the main workroom, or the personal ones, so we go straight to my workroom.

I'm about to open the door when Baymax interrupts me. I freeze, remembering the events of last night and that I need to be alert.

"Wait." He says.

I turn to him, "What?" I ask in a whispered voice.

"Living mass inside. Heart rate at 132. Body levels normal." He rants.

"So.. someone's inside?" I ask, still whispering.

"Yes."

I put Mochi under one arm and look through my bag for some sort of self defense weapon. Baymax isn't wearing his armor so we can't do anything with him.

Nothing that was useful was in my bag... Except a pencil.

Remembering gym class, the one month of it I had during my one year of high school (I needed to do at least a month in order to graduate), I decided the pencil would be the best possibility.

I slowly reach towards the door handle, ready for anything that would come at me.

Just before I touch the handle, the door swings open and a person comes out.

"Hey! Kre-" It stops as it sees me.

At the same time, out of shock, I fall forward, sending the both of us crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" It says.

As my eyes open, a girl is literally right next to me. She doesn't look like a college student.. She has long, straight, black hair and wild grey eyes and looks around my age. Oh, and I was on her from the fall.

"What was that?!" She yells, staring into my eyes.

"Uh," I start.

She looks at me, then pushes me off.

"S-sorry." I stutter. I felt my face growing hot. She was actually really pretty.. Wait, what? I can't say that.. I've only known her for 20 seconds..

She sits up and examines her elbow.

"Elbow may be slightly bruised." Baymax says, walking in through the already open door.

"What?" The girl asks, "Did you just scan me?" She looks offended.

How did she know he scanned her?

"Hello, I am Baymax." He introduces. "Your personal health caretaker."

"Oh, right." She said. Her tone implied that she had heard about Baymax before...

"I must apply a cooling spray to reduce swelling." He says.

He walks over to her and gently grabs her arm, applying a misty spray on her elbow and shortly after, putting a bandage on it.

I pick myself up and dust my clothes off.

Baymax repositions himself next to me.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" He asks her.

"Sure." She says.

"Ah, don't go yet Baymax, I left your charging station at home." I tell him.

He nods as if saying," Okay."

If he had gone, he probably would have ended walking all the way back to the cafe.

"Well, thanks." She says shortly. "My name is Hana. Hana Akiyama," she says as she extends her arm.

I reach forward to shake it but she walks past me and instead shakes Baymax's hand.

"Uhhh... Okay then..." I say.

"Oh, and you too." She says, looking in my direction. She starts walking over to me but then passes me, petting Mochi's head.

"Umm."" I was at a loss for words. Who was this girl? And why was she in my workroom?

I walk over to Mochi and pick him up.

"Hey!" She shouts. "I was just petting her."

"Yeah, but she's my aunt's, and if anything happens, it's on me." I say.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

My eyes follow her as she walks to my Hydroplasmic Security System, or HSS for short.

This time, I was going to be prepared if another fire happened.

It's basically a modification of normal sprinkler systems inside buildings, but stronger and more effective. But then of course, it was still in progress.

She started randomly pushing buttons.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I tell her. The machines started to beep.

"Hey! Cut that out!" She mimics me in a nasally tone.

"No, really, stop."

"No, really, stop." She copies.

"What's this?" She asks, eyeing the big red button under a protective cover.

Before I have a chance to answer, she flips the cover open and pushes the button.

A loud blare fills the room and water shoots out from multiple sides.

Glass shatters. There goes the window.

Another system of water springs out and blasts to the door, causing water to spray the main workroom outside.

Suddenly the machine starts turning and spinning, and the water gets all over the room.

Sadly, the machine still doesn't stop and soaks the room, and all the stuff in the room, causing a total mess.

At first the both of us are in shock, but as the water doesn't stop, we start panicking.

Mochi, absolutely hating water, jumped onto Baymax.

Problem was, her nails pop a hole into Baymax and he starts to deflate.

"DO SOMETHING!" Hana yells.

For a moment, I don't know which to do: Help Baymax, stop the water, or kick Hana out of my workshop before she causes more trouble.

Then my brain finally starts to work.

I make a dive (which isn't hard when the floor is already slippery with water) to the HSS.

"Shut down, shut down." I mutter to myself.

I forgot how to turn it off..

WHAT IS THIS?!

I had never actually tested it out.. HOW COULD THIS HAVE SLIPPED MY MIND?!

Suddenly, a whoosh flies by me and into the machine. It fizzes and sparks fly out from it.

"Duck!" I yell, bracing myself for impact.

I heard a large explosion .

But, the impact never came.

I opened one eye, then the other.

The machine was covered in a gooey pink substance.

Hana is the first to stand up. She walks up to the gooey machine and takes a handful of the substance.

She looks out towards the door and calls, "Carbon-based Borox Compound... Nice."

"Who are you talking to?" I ask her, brushing myself off for the second time today.

"Oh no, Hiro, Baymax!" A voice calls.

The source is Honey Lemon, and she points at Baymax.

It takes me a while to process what just happened.

So Honey Lemon covered the machine in Borox to keep it from exploding.. But what was that whoosh I heard? It couldn't have been from her.

I look at where Honey Lemon is pointing.

Baymax is a mess. He's wet (thank God I made him waterproof) and half deflated. He looks starved.

"Oh, that's okay." I say. Then I realize something. Since I can't be home until eight and the charge box is there, there's no way I can repower Baymax...

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Hana yells at me after she recollects her nerves.

"What? You're the one who started it!" I yell back.

"Well if you weren't in my workroom, this wouldn't have even started!"

"What are you talking about?! This is_ my_ workroom!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You guys need a chill pillll." Someone says.

It's Fred.

"SHUT UP!" We both yell at him. Immediately, I regret my words. Fred looks like he's about to break down and cry.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean it, really." I try to apologize but he walks away.

"Fred! Wait!" I try to follow him but someone grabs my shoulder.

It's GoGo.

"What?" I ask her.

She just shakes her head.

"You guys sure made a mess," Honey Lemon says, peering into my workroom.

I moan. "I know. It's her fault." I point at Hana.

"Excuse me?!" She shouts in disbelief.

By now I'm exhausted and don't feel like arguing with her anymore so I just sigh.

I look at Baymax. He's even more deflated than before.

"How am I supposed to fix you?" I ask Baymax as I walk over to him.

"Ttthhheeee mmmaaannnnuuallll iinnnn ttthhhhhheee-" His words are slurred. His battery was probably leaking too.

GoGo leans onto the door frame and crosses her arms, blowing a bubble from her gum in the process.

"Why don't you ask her?" She gestures towards Hana.

"The one who started all this? For crying out loud, my window isn't even a window anymore! Just a hole!" I start getting frustrated.

Then my eyes widen. I search frantically around the room. "... Where's Mochi?"

XxXxXxXx

**A/N: So. Hey all!**  
><strong>How was it? Please tell me any suggestions you might have!<strong>

**Super happy that I got reviews, follows, and even favorites!**

**Haha I sound like a little kid.**

**Well, hope you like my OC. I tried to use a Japanese name that could also be American..**

**Okay well here's a special shoutout to those who reviewed:**

**1) Kingdomblades101**  
><strong>2) Guest<strong>  
><strong>3) NightOwl Fury<strong>  
><strong>4) 3DPhantom<strong>  
><strong>5) NeverLogsIn (guest)<strong>  
><strong>6) Guest<strong>  
><strong>7) Hello (guest)<strong>  
><strong>8) Guest<strong>  
><strong>9) guest of honor (guest)<strong>  
><strong>10) Guest<strong>

**WOW TEN REVIEWS IM SO HAPPY RN.**

**IF YOU'RE A GUEST: if you decide to review please enter your name or a fake one so when I give you a shoutout it's not just "Guest" because that's plain boring.**

**Anyways, love you all, thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any feedback.**

**3 reviews/follows (favoriting is always optional) for next chap!**

**PLEASE VOTE: if I start to update only weekly, please vote for when you want me to post from the following:**  
><strong>Thursday<strong>  
><strong>Friday<strong>  
><strong>Saturday<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>

**It would really help me and then it helps you know when I'm going to update or at least have a general idea!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**Please look forward to Chapter 3 - Not So Bad?**

**till the next,**  
><strong>Sammyy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Not So Bad?

**A/N: Here's another chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my OC**

xXxXxXx

_Previously in Chapter 2,_

_"Where's Mochi?!"_

Chapter 3 - Not So Bad?

Everyone's eyes start darting around, looking for her.

I run outside to the main workroom. Inside I'm panicking. Mochi is like a second daughter to Aunt Cass.

"Hey!" Hana calls after me.

I ignore her.

"Hey!" She tries again.

I ignore her again but this time, she grabs my hand.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly. I have had enough of her. She's annoying, rude, outspoken, and made a mess of my office and Baymax.

"I-I'm sorry." She stutters the words, as if she's never said them before. She lets go of my hand.

Her apology catches me so off guard that all I can say is, "S-sure..."

There were a million other things I want to say like "YOU THINK SORRY'S GONNA DO IT?!" or maybe "NO, GO AWAY," or maybe even "I DONT LIKE YOU."

But no. Instead I accept her apology? What is wrong with me?

I face palm myself.

"I can fix your robot.." She mumbles sheepishly, slightly blushing. I've never seen this side of her... then again, I've only known her for about 20 minutes.

"So can I," I say," Well, sort of. All I need to do is charge him at his charge box.. but I left it at home.."

I glance back into my workroom briefly. Honey Lemon is trying to clean up the water with the mop and also trying to get GoGo to help her. GoGo, rolls her eyes and looks reluctant but after a while, she goes in.

"No." Hana says. My attention refocuses on her.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" I ask.

"You can't just charge him." She says. "His battery is leaking and his power port shorted out from the water."

How did she know? I had an assumption about the battery leak but even I didn't know about the power port.

"R-right." I say, pretending like I knew that.

"Ah, and about your cat, we can find her easily with your robot's heat sensor's once we fix him." She smiles. She has a pretty smile...

"O-okay.." Why weren't my words coming out? I can speak English.

"Alright.. But you're going to need to get out of my workroom.." She trails.

That got me back to my senses. "No. I was seriously when I said that it was my workroom.. I've been there for a few months now.."

"But Krei told me my workroom was down this hall."

"Uh.." I look around. There's only one extra office, and that's for the transfer student.

"Well, there's that office, it's the only one empty down this hall.. but I think Krei said that it's for the transfer.." I explain.

She looks at me a "are you stupid" look.

"What?" I ask.

"I am the transfer student.."

I look at her. "WHAT?"

"Wow," She comments, "Dummy."

"Dummy?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, dummy."

"Hey!" She really pisses me off. "You're the one in my workroom, you're the one who made a mess in my workroom, you're the one who messed Baymax up, you're the one who lost Mochi! How the heck am I the dummy?"

She rolls her eyes and strides back into my workroom.

She walks back out with Baymax, who's powered down and almost completely deflated.

She doesn't say anything but puts Baymax on an empty metal table. She takes a few tools from the inventory drawers.

There's not much I can help with so I go back to my workroom.

"Thanks," I say. GoGo and Honey Lemon are mopping the wet floors.

The window isn't even a window, just a hole in my wall. A really big hole.

My brainstorming blueprints are basically destroyed, just mushy piles of paper.

Oh, not to mention the huge pink blob of Borox in the center of the room.

"No problem, Hiro!" Honey Lemon says. "I'll be right back, I'll tell front desk about our... problem," She gestures towards the whole room.

When she leaves, I start helping GoGo and mop the room.

"I know it was you." I say to GoGo.

She doesn't look up and pops her gum.

"I know you were the one who deactivated the machine before Honey Lemon threw the pink stuff.." I say. "Thanks."

We remain silent for a few moments.

"You don't always have to look out for me, you know." I start again. Ever since the incident three months ago, GoGo always seemed more distant than when I first met her.

She pops her gum yet again. "I know." She says quietly. "But I feel like it's my responsibility now."

I look up at her with a confused face. Responsibility?

"What do y-" I get interrupted.

"I'm done!" Hana yells into the workroom.

I roll my eyes. Of course she had to ruin the moment.

I walk back, looking at GoGo, but she's just mopping the floor, never looking up.

"Come on, dummy!" Hana calls. "I fixed your robot!"

"Yeah, yeah." I say. Then I look at the clock. Only ten minutes have past since she started. How was she so fast?!

"Okay, so basically I replaced his power port but kept the chips in. Oh and I replaced the battery, did you know it was all rusted? That's pretty bad.. Oh and I made the charge system more efficient to last longer by wiping those useless videos off of the green chip. You can thank me later."

"Oh... Thanks..." I say. But the last part hit me like a rock. "Hana..."

"What?" She asks, smiling. She looks like she just won the Olympics.

"What videos did you delete?!" I ask. My heart is pounding. Please don't be Tadashi's, please don't be Tadashi's.

"I don't know, some guy was videotaping himself.. Oh, yeah, he looked like you.. but older." She says slowly. She must have noticed my expression. "Why?"

"THAT WAS MY BROTHER'S VIDEOS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" There, I said it.

Forget her being nice or pretty. Forget her.

She deleted Tadashi's videos. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Those were the best videos of Tadashi, ever. And now.. they're gone.

The smile on her face is long gone. Instead, she puts on a fake smile. It's so different from her real smile that it creeps me out.

She looks like she's going to cry.

"Dummy."

She walks up to me, grabs my hand, and puts something in it, then runs out the door.

I'm confused. She was smiling, but she looked like she was going to cry.

I look down at my hand. Enclosed in it is a purple chip.

I sigh. What is this?

I look at Baymax, who's sitting on the metal table.

"You seem to be emotionally unstable, what is the problem?" He asks me.

"Nothing." I say. I push the eject button of his power port and insert her purple chip.

Just in case, I tell him, "Scan for viruses and then see what's on that thing."

He pushes his power port back into his chest.

"No viruses. Playing content now."

"Thanks bud."

A screen flashes onto his chest.

Tadashi appears on the screen.

"Take 25. Adjusted health care chip and refined its content. Never give up, right?" He had dark bags user his eyes and there were multiple cups of coffee on his desk.

He activates Baymax. "Hello, I am your personal health caretaker, Baymax." Past Baymax says.

Past Baymax reaches his arms forward for a hand shake and so does Tadashi. Just as their hands are about to meet, Past Baymax's hand closes into a fist and punches Tadashi right in the gut.

"Oof!" Tadashi says, falling backwards.

He sighs. "Looks like I'll have to try again." Then he smiles.

The clip ends there.

"All clips of Tadashi creating me seemed to be here and accounted for. Is that what was troubling you, Hiro?" Baymax says.

"Y-yeah.." I say. I'm stunned. Tadashi never gave up, and never slept, too, apparently. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all..."

xXxXxXxX

**A/N: So! How was it? I hope you like Hana but she's still on the developing stage. You'll learn more about her in the next chapter!**

**So I'll try to update at least weekly, on mostly Fridays and Saturdays!**

**Shoutout to all you wonderful reviewers!**

**1)RidaandRiduuuTheNightShades**  
><strong>2)Guest<strong>  
><strong>3) guest of honor (guest)<strong>  
><strong>4) Q-A the Authoress<strong>  
><strong>5)NightOwl Fury<strong>  
><strong>6)frombehindthekeyboard<strong>  
><strong>7) SwaggyNinja (guest)<strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. All your reviews inspire and motivate me so much!**

**till the next!**  
><strong>-Sammyy<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Behind the Mask

**A/N: Wow, there are some really good BH6 fanfics out there... I wonder if can compete :P**

**Hey guys! Sammy again. Just wanted to let you know, sorry for all the confusion from the last chapter, but it's all in my plan BECAUSE of what happens this chapter! See, all works out guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, btw, totally sorry for last chapter as well.. A lot of you didn't like it but thanks bunches for the constructive criticism! Made a long chapter today lol**

**I own nothing except Hana (Sounds scary :0)**

xXxXxXxX

_Previously, in Chapter 3,_

_"All clips of Tadashi creating me seemed to be here and accounted for. Is that what was troubling you, Hiro?" Baymax says._

_"Y-yeah.." I say. I'm stunned. Tadashi never gave up, and never slept, too, apparently. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all..."_

xXxXxXxX

Chapter 4 - Behind the Mask

"Hey dudes," Fred walks in.

"Oh! Fred!" I run up to him. "Sorry about earlier... I kinda just flipped out there..."

His tilts. "What?"

"You know, when I yelled at you?"

"Huh?" He pauses. "Oh, it's all good. I just left to get you this uhhh..." He pauses, trying to remember something.

"This thing that uhh..." He pauses yet again but then finally admits," I dunno what it is... But it's from Callaghan's old office."

He removes his hands from behind his back and presents a white cylinder. No screws or holes or nails visible.

"Huh?" I wonder. It's literally a white cylinder, with a opening through the center. I walk back into my workroom. No one's there.

Then I notice there's no hole in the window. Actually, the window is perfectly okay. The room isn't soaked, and it looks like the way it was from the beginning of the day.

But, where was the picture of Tadashi? Where was my bot fighter? Where was my candy stash?! Everything else is the same as my regular workroom.

I poke my head out of the room, utterly confused. Then I notice the sign hanging above the door.

It read: "109b"

Wait a minute.. My room is 109a..

I'm in the wrong room. Was this what Hana did when she first came here? Even I made the mistake of going to the wrong room...

Kinda feeling guilty now..

I walk out of the room and go to the correct one.

"Here it is," I mumble to myself. The wind is blowing strongly because of the window and the floor is still a little wet from the water. Honey Lemon is back and she's trying to pry the now dried Borox from the ground, with no luck. There is a trashcan in the far right corner, filled with soppy mush paper that used to be my blueprints.

Thankfully, I back up all my work on my computer automatically onto Baymax, and that seems to be accounted for, especially if Tadashi's videos are there.

GoGo has her earbuds in her ears and is blowing bubbles with her gum, sticking her head out of the window, examining the brutality of it all. The weather outside is partly cloudy, so the wind blowing in is cold. Winter is coming..

Ignoring the millions of problems, I decide to try and lighten up the mood by saying, "Any of you know what this is?"

They both look up but just before either one of them can answer, Wasabi walks in.

He takes one good look at the window, then the pink mass, then the trashcan, then at the three of us.

"What'd I miss?" He asks, stifling a laugh.

"Not much, just the new girl." I roll my eyes. Then I shrug, all that's left is to find Mochi.

"Here, you figure this out." I push the white cylinder into Wasabi's arms.

"And I'll take this to the back." I say, grabbing the trash bag and walking out the door.

Once inside the main workroom I call to Baymax, "Come on Baymax, we've got a cat to find."

He silently follows. When we're outside, I empty out all the contents of the garbage onto the floor next to the dump.

"Caution: You are about to perform an unsanitary action, please be cautious. Side effects may include-" Baymax rambles on.

"Hey," I interrupt. "It's okay, I just need to look for a few things."

I rummage through the trash. It's mostly just soggy paper, bubble gum wrappers, and then I find it.

"Here it is." I say. I hold it up to the sun. It was the picture of Tadashi.

"That was close." I sigh, pocketing the picture.

My candy is also in the garbage, but I decide to leave it there. My bot wasn't there though... I must have left it in the room or something and didn't notice...

"Scan for Mochi, Baymax." I say after putting the trash back into the bag and then putting the bag into the recycle.

Just as I say so, we hear a really loud rumble. The sky is pretty foggy, as it always is in Sanfransokyo, but this was different.

Suddenly I remember the news report from this morning. There was a 70% chance of rain...

I feel something light touch my head. Then another tap, another, and another. In a matter of a few moments, it starts to rain.

I put my palm out and feel the water dropping onto my hand.

Baymax says, "Hiro, I strongly advise for you to go inside. The weather may cause illnesses to the body, such as fever, runny n-"

"It's fine, Baymax. We need to find Mochi. Scan for her, please."

He turns in a full and complete circle. "Mochi is found, she is west from here. Body temperatures seem to be in good health."

"Really?" I ask surprised. I thought that Mochi hated the rain.

"Would you like me to direct you to Mochi?" He asks.

"Please and thanks."

It only takes about a two minute walk to arrive. We end up at the campus maze, built for the purpose of our families coming to visit. The area is actually pretty nice. There are benches, plants, a playground, typical park things. The only downer is the rain.

"Mochi is in the center of the maze." Baymax says.

"All right, lead me to her, then." I say.

Baymax starts walking towards the maze.

At the first turn, he simply walks into the plant wall.

"Uh, Baymax," I call for his attention.

He looks at me with his camera eyes.

"There's a wall there." I say.

"Yes, but logically, the fastest way to get to Mochi is straight to the center. There is no need for 'walls'." He says.

"But those are rose plant walls." I say, smiling. "The thorns are going to hurt you." I continue.

"Your health is my first priority." He says. "You must stay out in this weather for the shortest time possible."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, you follow me and I'll go inside as soon as I find Mochi."

The maze is actually quite simple. There's a pattern that you follow to get to the center. To get out, you reverse the pattern. You basically take three right turns, then one left turn, over and over again.

We only need to repeat the pattern one more time when I hear a voice.

"...but no, he just yelled at me and even said 'I hate you' to me. Last time anyone said that to me was when Dad... ah, never mind. You're just a cat anyways. I made a pretty bad impression on all of them, huh."

I creep up to the next hedge, the last one before the center of the maze.

I peep around the corner to see who it is.

It's Hana. She's soaking wet from the rain but is keeping Mochi dry by covering her with her wind breaker. She wasn't talking on her phone or anything, so she must have been talking to herself?

After a few moments of silence, she looks up towards the sky.

"Screwed up pretty badly, mom." She says. "I think they all hate me. I wish you were here. Then none of this would have happened. Dad wouldn't of left and I wouldn't have to attend this weirdo school. I want things to be normal again..."

She strokes Mochi. "I'll go blow it off tonight at the usual place. Then everything will be fine, right?"

Well that sounded a little suspicious.

She flashes her genuine smile. It's nothing like the fake smile she showed me from our last encounter.

Suddenly, I hear her get up. Before I have a chance to react, she turns the corner.

I'm sprawled all over the ground so she's hovering over me when she says, "Hiro?"

"H-hey..." I grin sheepishly.

She rolls her eyes and pushes Mochi into my arms.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" She asks, eyeing me and crossing her arms.

I get up and brush myself off, all while holding a fat cat.

"Hm? No... I just got here." I lie.

She seems to relax a little. She takes a deep breath. "I know I already apologized but I'm really sorry. I'm not like this, usually. It's just... life's been pretty rough lately..."

"I know what that feels like," I say, remembering the first month after Tadashi... you know, died.

"Your whole world turns upside down, right? You can't take it, right? You wish you had done something - anything - to prevent it from happening?" I say, "Yeah, I know what that's like."

I laugh in my head. I don't even know her situation and yet, here I we are, talking about it.

She looks at me with wide eyes, as if I had just read her mind.

I smirk.

Suddenly, her expression changes. She smiles widely as if nothing had happened and asks, "Have you ever been bot fighting before?"

xXxXxXxX

"And the winner of round 1 is Hana, with her bot, Queen! The competitor's bot, Bumblebee, was defeated in 16.4 seconds!" The announcer calls.

The rain stopped about 45 minutes ago, but the ground is still damp and the smell of rain is wafting through the air.

Music is blaring through the speakers and everyone's talking, laughing, screaming, dancing, placing bets, or crying. Okay, well just Bumblebee's owner was the only one crying.

Hana smirks as she collects her money from the tray.

"Thank you," She says, grinning.

She walks over to me with Queen in her hand. Queen is a simple looking bot. It's just a cube. No head, no face, nothing. It's really similar to mine. It can break apart, twist, turn, the only difference being it not being a body. So much for being original..

She notices me admiring it. "Pretty cool, huh. Only one I need or will need." She says, flashing the roll of money in her other hand.

I roll my eyes. "You could improve the speed and accuracy. The idea of magnetic levitation is way above the average bot fighter's head but if you were going against me, you'd go down."

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. "Keep dreaming, dummy. I can't believe you lost it, anyways. We could've fought here."

"Whatever." I say. A part of me really is worried about my bot though. Where could it have gone? It's special to me: my first real bot.

I check my watch.

"What time do we need to pick Mochi up again?" I ask her.

"7:30. In about an hour." She says.

After she had asked me about bot fighting, we decided to meet up after school to go. Of course, being the responsible nephew I am, I had to drop Mochi off at the vet. And, I even left Baymax with her to watch her! Hey, I'm not a prodigy for nothing.

"Right." I say.

The announcer calls Hana back to the center and she bets everything she just got from the last round.

The challenger, a skinny man who looks around college aged, with a red beanie, matches the amount.

"Okay all, here we've got Round 1's winner, Hana, with her bot, Queen! Up against them is Matthew with his bot, the Crusher. Crusher is absolutely massive. In bot fighting, and especially in this match, being bulky and heavy isn't going to help you.

"The bets have been placed, all we need to do is start! So, On Your Marks, Ready, Set, Go!" The announcer calls.

At first, Queen is just in the center of the circle, a cube that would be easily crushed by Crusher. And as a matter of fact, that's what happened.

Crusher quickly approaches Queen and lifts his huge foot up. The foot stomps onto Queen. I hear the creaking of metal against metal, but after about five long seconds, cube rhythmically splits into two, then fours, eights, then finally thirty twos.

The college aged guy, Matthew, doesn't seem disturbed.

He makes Crusher turn and reach for a piece of Queen but misses. Queen is too fast.

Suddenly, Queen starts forming back together.

I look at Hana. Keeping Queen in the broken form would have been the nest move. She's frantically moving her joy stick; it seems like something she doesn't want her robot to do is happening.

Matthew smirks, as if anticipating for this moment.

He pushes the green button on his controller.

Suddenly the massive Crusher breaks down. I seriously thought he just self destructed his own robot.

But instead, tiny and mini Crushers form from the pieces circles around Queen.

Hana looks sick. She looks panicked. She bites her lip.

This opportunity for Crusher is a major disadvantage for Queen. Now Queen is surrounded and too big, like a T-Rex.

The tiny Crushers grab hold onto Queen.

Together, they surround Queen, ready to lift her on all sides, probably going to throw her out of the ring shortly afterwards.

Hana is pointlessly and hopelessly moving around her controller, trying to do something, anything.

Suddenly her face lights up and her usual calm and collected expression returns.

She tosses her controller aside and calls out, "Queen, activate sequence."

At those words, Queen starts to vibrate, causing all the Crushers to follow the movement.

Queen then swiftly and quickly moves in a circle and shakes off all the Crushers.

Now it's Matthew's turn to be surprised. He tries to get them all to stand up, but there are too many to control at once and the complicated way the Crushers are structured don't help.

The Crushers meet up in the center.

Before they have a chance to reform, Queen circles around them, creating a pile instead of a huge and massive robot.

Queen then circles around and around the pile of Crushers.

"Vortex, huh?" I wonder aloud.

I was standing about 10 feet from the match ring and I could feel the wind from the vortex.

After about 7 seconds of vortexing, Queen slams right into the Crushers, sending them all flying and outside of the ring.

At first it's silent. No one says a thing.

"Thanks for the match." Hana says as she stands up. "I enjoyed it." She keeps a straight and monotone face.

And the crowd goes wild. Cheering, clapping, money being tossed around.

Matthew is stunned at first, but after reflecting, he gets his composure back and starts to collect the Crushers.

After Hana collects the money from the usual tray, she walks over to me.

"Hey," Someone grabs her shoulder. She whips around. It's Matthew.

"I'm gonna beat your sorry behind next time, kid." He says threateningly.

I notice his sweatshirt says, "Sanfransokyo University of Robotics".

I think Hana notices too but doesn't say anything.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and pockets Queen.

She turns to face me again, ignoring him.

"Hey, pay attention when someone's talking to you." He grabs her shoulder again.

"Watch it." I say, brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Whoa, who invited the nerd?" He laughs at his own sick joke.

"Says the one who lost to a girl." I scoff.

"Hey!" Hana says to me.

"Why you.." The guy grabs my shirt and slams me against the metal fence.

"Stop it!" Hana yells, trying to loosen Matthew's grip on me.

"Move it, loser." He says. He pushes her and she loses her balance, landing onto the wet ground.

Suddenly, everyone starts shuffling around and in a few moments, they run out of the alleyway into the streets or their cars, driving away.

Soon, it's only the three of us and about ten other people. What is happening? They wouldn't run away from a kid getting beat up..

I can't really breathe because Matthew is basically choking me, but I see flashes of red and blue light against the wall opposite to the fence. Sirens echo through the alley. I turn towards the source of the commotion.

"Freeze! It's the police!"

xXxXxXxX

**A/N: Yep. Basically.**

**Hiro: What was that? You call that an improvement?!**

**Me: Whoa.. Where'd you come from?**

**Hiro: Your imagination.**

**Hana: Especially me.**

**Me: So basically, the whole story is all about you two, and now you wanna barge into the author's note too? Unbelievable.**

**GoGo: Hey, we're from your imagination so..**

**Me: Oh, whatever! Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! I really should PM you guys to reply/answer any questions you might have. You know what, I will. Starting now. Thanks to all who've read and supported me! Here's a shoutout to the reviewers:**

**1)Tigra22**

**2)Maliyah707**

**3)Boogalee99**

**4) Q - A the Authoress**

**5)NightOwl Fury**

**6) Ana (guest)**

**7)SwaggyNinja**

**8) Fabi17**

**9)Guest**

**Btw, starting a new thing when I reach Chapter 5: Reviewers who review at least 5 times get a "***" next to their shoutout as a sign of thanks! Just really grateful for all the support :)**

**Ask me to read any of your stories guys! I'd be happy to!**

**till the next!**

**-Sammyy**


End file.
